


Ours

by winterwaters



Series: Such Good Luck [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby on board, Daddy Gendry, F/M, Fluff, Intense amounts of fluff, Nighttime conversations, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Wonder. A few guests/anons requested Arya and Gendry as parents and their respective doting families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't seem to stop with daddy Gendry. I'm sure the grandparents and other relatives will be along in the next one XD

Unintelligible noises drifted through the baby monitor, waking Gendry immediately. Still, he remained curled on the bed for a moment longer until Arya stirred beside him. As expected, she shoved in vain at his large form.

“Your daughter wants to see you,” she mumbled drowsily.

He grinned in the dark, even though she couldn’t see his face. “Why is she only _my_ daughter at night?”

“Because you both insist on waking me up,” came the sleepy retort, and he chuckled. Unlike most people, Arya’s tongue remained sharp even when she was half-asleep.

Shifting, Gendry pressed a kiss to her hair before pulling himself into a sitting position. Arya only curled herself further into the pillow, greedily stealing the blankets he had thrown off. Shaking his head but still smiling, Gendry stood and stretched.

“I’m coming, darling,” he said quietly. He wasn’t really sure why he always said something in reply to Celia. The baby monitor only worked one way, as Arya had endlessly told him. And yet, he had caught her murmuring straight into the speaker more than once. It was parental instinct, he supposed, and then laughed softly at the thought that he and Arya had actually managed to make it this far. 

His sock-covered feet made hardly a noise on the hardwood floor as he padded down the hall to Celia’s room. Gently, he pushed the door open and her small, gurgling noises became louder as he approached. The dark wood bassinet stood on one side of the room, surrounded by endless playthings. But his favorite part was the small mobile they’d put above her crib, which always helped put her to sleep. 

It was filled with small items he’d crafted in his own shop - mostly little forest animals carved out of wood. He’d brought them home one day to show a still-pregnant Arya, who had unexpectedly shed a few tears before pulling out a set of paints. She’d had the urge to buy them even though they’d decorated the baby’s room already. So they spent their nights making the small woodland creatures come to life - and in the process, getting themselves just as messy as a child would with the paints. Laughing, they’d cleaned each other off in the bath before putting the mobile together. Not soon after, Celia had arrived.

She was an unusually quiet little thing - unless she wanted one of them. Then, she would tell the whole world.

“Hi sweetheart,” Gendry reached down and lifted her out of the crib, once again marveling at just how tiny she was. He kissed her nose lightly. “Sshh, I’m here.” Celia stared back at him with impossibly clear eyes before reaching out stubby little fingers to pat his face. He chuckled, helpless to lean forward and kiss her fingers, her chin, her nose - anywhere he could reach. How he adored his little girl. Then, as was their routine, he took her to the window to see the dark, still night, where the only sound was the breeze rushing through the tree leaves. 

When her eyes began to droop, Gendry pressed a kiss to her dark curls before settling down in the armchair they had stuck in the corner of the room. Easing his long legs out in front of him, he let his head rest back against the cushion, rocking back and forth until he felt Celia go entirely limp. Careful not to move too much, he gazed down at her again in wonder.

A soft laugh from the doorway made him look up to see Arya’s amused grin. Her hair was loose and tangled, curling well past her shoulders to the neckline of her simple tank top. She crossed the room, absently trailing her hands along the side of the crib - a familiar gesture that never failed to squeeze his heart a little tighter. 

“She’s asleep,” he whispered.

Arya nodded, easing onto the chair with him - also another regular routine of theirs, though not intentionally. The chair rocked back as she curled onto his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. Celia shifted momentarily, and with a timeless ease, Arya had picked her up and shushed her, kissing her cheek and hair much as he had done earlier. Gendry brushed a hand over Arya’s long hair, winding his fingers through it before pulling her close and enfolding them both in his arms.

Then he reached over to the table nearby for the blanket they now purposely left there. Shaking it open, he pulled the soft blue wool around them and leaned back, pulling the recliner out so both he and Arya could stretch their feet. (Though really it was him who used it. She just stayed curled against his torso until they decided moving was absolutely necessary.)

“You know, seeing as how much that bed cost, we should try using it sometime,” Arya mumbled.

His chest rumbled with a laugh, though thankfully Celia didn’t awaken. “I seem to remember putting it to excellent use just the other-”

Arya’s hand covered his mouth, though she was rolling her eyes and fighting a smile as well. He took a moment to appreciate the cool steel of her ring against his lips before prying her hand off, kissing her palm before weaving their fingers together. Celia made a noise in her sleep, making them both look back at her until they were sure she was settled.

“I still can’t believe it, you know. That we _made_ her.” 

Arya tucked her head into the crook of his neck. “I know.”

“What do you think she’ll take up?”

This was another thing that had started to happen almost every night. They’d sit and watch Celia fall asleep only to find themselves quite awake afterwards. So they would play a game, trying to guess what she would be like in the days, months, years to come.

“Judging by the amount of kicking she did the past few months, I’m thinking soccer.”

“Hmm, I dunno. Her fingers nearly took out my eye the other day. Boxer.”

“Policewoman.”

“Karate instructor.”

Arya paused. “You know, I rather like that last one.” She tilted her head to look at him, a teasing glint in her grey eyes. “Heartbreaker.”

“Absolutely. She can break their hearts while I break their arms.” He grinned when she smacked his chest.

_”Gendry._ ”

He sighed exaggeratedly. “Alright, fine. You can break some arms too. Unless you prefer legs?” 

If she were standing, she’d have put her hands on her hips as she shook her head. “You’re horrible.” 

Gendry only gave her a cheeky grin before leaning down for a soft kiss. His lips lingered, continuing to brush against hers until she sighed and pulled back.

“So,” he cupped her cheek, letting his thumb trace her mouth slowly. “When do I get to take _you_ out on a proper date again?” 

Arya’s smile was sweeter than honey. “Well, my parents have been begging to visit. Maybe they can watch Celia this Sunday?”

“Perfect.” Gendry couldn’t resist kissing her again. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

She laughed, snuggling back against his chest. “You better not keep me waiting, Waters.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
